


Silence

by Marquesate



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, PTSD, Pre-Slash, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquesate/pseuds/Marquesate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second drabble, a follow-up to Classified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

“Steve?” Danny stepped out onto the lanai. “You have to talk to someone.”

Silence, as dreaded and expected as ‘classified’.

“You look like shit.” Talking to Steve’s back had become too much of a habit. “When did you last sleep?”

Steve let out a soft snort.

“What, ninja-SEALs don’t need sleep?”

No answer.

“You do know you’re actually human, don’t you?” Danny sat down beside him.

Steve took in a breath, kept staring into the distance.

“Steve?” Danny’s soft voice broke the silence.

“I ….”

Danny waited, long and patient enough until he finally heard Steve’s whisper.

“I’m scared, Danno.”


End file.
